


Of rain

by ca_te



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6th March 2009. Thanks to kispexi2 for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 6th March 2009. Thanks to kispexi2 for the beta.

It was raining outside. It was raining a lot.

The water splashed over the asphalt and everything was blurring into grey.

The houses, the cars, the sky and the people passing by.

Ritsuka, his forehead pressed to the glass, watched as his breath misted what before was transparent.

He closed his eyes.

It was tiring, the rain was tiring, all the gears working inside of his head were tiring, but they were there, just like the rain, blurring every thing.

He could feel his skin becoming colder.

Then something similar to a knock echoed in his head and his eyes snapped open.

On the balcony, under the pouring rain was Soubi.

And again those twisted feelings formed inside of him, 'cause he wanted to reach for the handle and throw the window open and yet he already knew that there would be too much distance anyway. All that skin, and above all those threads hanging from their bodies, going in different directions.

Ritsuka backed away from the window.

A sad smile stretched Soubi's lips. Then he just sat on the floor, his slim back against the glass and his blond hair dripping water.

Ritsuka's chest was rising and falling fast as he focused on that golden spot among all the different shades of grey that the world had put on that day.

Shaking his head he reached for the handle and opened the window. The glass slid against Soubi's back, and he didn't do anything, just waited till he was leaning on the floor of Ritsuka's bedroom, his legs still under the rain, in the grey.

\- Look! You are all soaked!

\- Is it bothering you?

Ritsuka frowned at the smirk plastered on Soubi's face, fighting to stop the blood that was running to his cheeks.

\- Of course not! And now dry yourself.

\- As you wish.

Ritsuka glanced at him before turning and flopping on the bed.

\- So there's something my Master want me to do?

\- Stop calling me that. I don't want to be your master.

Soubi was now kneeling at the side of the bed and Ritsuka turned his little back to him, facing the white wall instead.

\- Then what do you want to be, Ritsuka?

He remained silent, an incredibly heavy "I don't know" at the centre of his mind, devouring every thing else.

He could feel the water drops falling from Soubi and landing on the floor.

It was like the tic tac of a clock, yet more soft and calm.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound.

Then there were Soubi's hands over his ears, eyes now wide open, he continued to stare at the wall.

Slender fingers pushed something small inside his ears.

Ritsuka swallowed.

Music began to descend inside of him, like rain, like sticky honey.

And then came Soubi's lips, light over his hair, his ears, his neck.

Ritsuka remained still, as the music filled him to the brim, his skin twitching under those lips, so close and yet so far, so strange and yet so familiar.

He let only one, small sigh escape his lips. His hands gripped the sheets.

Soubi smiled against his skin, among his kisses.

Ritsuka bit his lip as he felt Soubi's hand over his own.

Strong, pale fingers disentangling little ones from the sheets.

Ritsuka kept his hand into that warmth and Soubi squeezed it a little.

\- Hope you like music.

Ritsuka just nodded, squeezing Soubi's soft skin back.


End file.
